Inevitable Failure
by Nekotsubasa
Summary: Riku's life was going pretty normal. The school year would be ending soon, which meant long days of fun and relaxation spent with his friends. Unfortunately, his plans would be ruined, and the murder was just the start of it. SoRiku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, ect.
1. Prologue: Hello, Gun

_**Inevitable Failure:**_

_**Prologue**_

_No matter how hard you run, I promise your efforts will only end in inevitable failure. _

Everyone eventually reaches that part in their life when they think back on everything, and think, _"Damn, I fucked up really bad."_

Riku had reached that part of his life at the ripe age of 15-but-almost-16, when he was kneeling on the ground of a dirty abandoned warehouse with his arms wrenched behind his back and a gun pointed at his face.

"Did you really think you could succeed in escaping from me, Riku?" Xemnas asked him; his voice cold and controlled, despite the anger obvious in his eyes. The expensive hand gun came close and brushed away the hair hanging in front of his face; gently caressing his cheek. Peebles and broken glass were digging painfully into his legs, and if not for the force of Saix pulling his arms behind his back, he was sure he would fall over onto the ground from exhaustion.

"No, but it was worth the try…" the silver haired gritted out painfully. The gun felt so cool and pleasant against his flushed and sweaty cheek. He had to stop himself from leaning into it; reminding himself of the hated man who's finger was on the trigger.

Xemnas frowned spitefully at the young teen's answer, and pulled the sleek gun away from Riku's face.

"Oh? And why's that? Why would running away be worth risking everything? I could have done anythingfor you, Riku. Without me, you are, and were, _nothing_," the man scoffed.

"F-For," Riku started, only to choke on his words and momentarily pause. He could feel the warm, salty tears that had been building in his eyes begin to fall. A single teardrop danced down his cheek in a elegant, curved line before rolling to a stop on his chapped, trembling lips. Riku licked the his tears' kiss away, but more fell after that one.

"For _what_, Riku?" Xemnas growled. Xemnas was not a patient person. Especially not for stupid little boys who did not deserve his patience, and took far too much time to get to the point.

"For Sora! E-Everything, was for Sora!" Riku sniffled pathetically, and bit his lip to try and stop himself from crying further and embarrassing himself. When the man standing in front of him burst into rough, bellowing laughter, he shuddered miserably and lowered his head.

"For Sora?" Xemnas laughed cruelly. "That _stupid_ boy? You don't _need_ Sora, Riku. Sora doesn't care about you. Not like I care about you. He could _never_ offer the support we could have!" the dark man gritted out. He ground his teeth, and his face contorted with rage as his mood suddenly changed dramatically. Riku knew what was coming before that man even pulled his arm back, but didn't have enough time to brace himself before the cold gun collided with his face; creating a loud smacking noise that echoed through the empty warehouse. Riku's neck jolted painfully from the force, and he felt the roots of a tooth or two rip through tissue and dangle loosely from his gums from the gun's impact.

"Yeah, kind of" Riku coughed, and spat out the bit of blood produced from the gum tissue tearing. "I'm tired of listening to the bullshit you try to cram down my throat, Xemnas. You're… You don't know a single fucking thing about Sora. I'll decide what to think about him for myself."

The obediently quiet Saix scoffed in dry amusement at his declaration, while Xemnas just sneered in disgust and rolled his eyes. His black boots clacked against the concrete ground as he stepped away from the defenseless teenager.

"_Obviously_, you're already too corrupted by such idiotic ideas for me to possibly teach you about what's _correct_ again. I wasn't planning to let you go unpunished for your disobedience anyway… so I might as well just take the easiest route and dispose of you now. And to think, I had so much faith in you, Riku…" Xemnas sighed in exasperation. Riku bit his lip so hard it bled.

His legs hurt. His back hurt. His cheek hurt.

His heart hurt.

"Like hell I'll let anything you say or do hurt me anymore. Your faith means nothing to me, " he decided.

Xemnas sneered and raised the gun up from where it was previously held at his side.

Riku closed his eyes and prepared for what low life scum like himself deserved.

Riku had reached the part of his life where he thought back on everything, and thought "Damn, I fucked up really bad". He thought about of a lot of things. He thought about how he should have tried harder on his school work, since he really did only have one chance at school. He thought about how he wished he argued less with his dad and brothers. He thought about how he wished he knew his mother growing up. He thought about how he wished he could have graduated high school. How he wished he could have gone to college. And he thought about his friends. But most of all, he thought about Sora.

…

A gunshot rang out.

_It was any other scene of death. _

_The authorities and medical professionals that resided within the caution tape were the only ones there, as it was still early in the morning and no civilians had come by to see what was going on. A young detective was crouched in front of the covered body, and waited patiently as one of the medical officials present at the scene pealed away the cover to let him get a look at the corpse. At the site of the victim, he whistled lowly and leaned forward on his heals to get a better look at the body. He had known the victim, and knew whatever happened next wasn't going to be pretty. _

"_Damn, what am I going to tell those Strife kids?" he mumbled to himself, as the sun started to rise over the horizon and bathe the body in a new light. _

**A/N:** FFFUUUU-Sorry I can't write worth a damn. I promise the rest of this story will be better_._And it doesn't make much sense now, but hey, that's what prologue's are for, right? Well, you might feel confused when the story actually starts next chapter, but don't panic. Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay. Just let good ol' Neko handle the story for you, and you just sit down and relax.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Mornings and Sexion

**Author's Note: **Want to know what's funny? I'm a retard who needs to learn how the English language works, so when I was calling Sora and Riku brunette and silvette, it should have been brunet and silveret. Basially, I was calling them girls every time I described their hair color. Whoooops. Well, maybe it wasn't a mistake with Riku… (This is the part where I'm brick'd by an angry mod of Riku fans.)

MERRY CHRISTMAS! (: Well, if it's still Christmas where you live… XD It is for me. Anyway, this is your Christmas gift, HeartAngel, kichikoneko, and ShimigamiApples for adding this story to Alert. ;3

**Warnings: **Langauge, boy love, some girl love, other stuffs.

**Pairings: **Riku/Sora, AkuRoku, Zemyx, some Cleon, some XemSai, Namion (Namine/Xion), others.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, Kleenex, or Princess Peach. Just this story.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hmm… That's strange. Riku didn't usually wake up to soft brown spikes. He reached up with a tired hand and ran it through the hair, causing the brunet to mutter nonsense in his sleep. Ah, that's right. Sora. Who was currently using him as a giant teddy bear. He pried his best friend's arms off of him, and carefully crept out of the bed as to not wake him up. The younger teenager let out an unconscious grumble of protest, but his groping hands found a pillow and he hugged that to his body instead.

Riku looked around the room as he let Sora continue sleeping. It was a mess as usual, and he glanced over to the alarm clock to check the time. 9:14 AM glared at him in glowing red letters. Their mom was probably already up, and it would be awkward to go downstairs without Sora. He would feel like he was intruding if he went and played someone else's videogames by himself, but Hell had frozen over if either Cloud or Roxas were up so early. Now there was the problem of what to do inside his best friend's room by himself until he woke up.

The problem seemed to solve himself, because while he was thinking about a solution to his boredom, a discarded shirt lying near his feet began to nag at him until he couldn't take it. He picked it up and threw it into the laundry hamper, but then the rest of the clothing on the floor was annoying him as well. So, next thing he knew, he had thrown all of Sora's dirty clothing in the hamper, folded clean clothing and put it back in the appropriate drawers, thrown any trash he found in the brunet's trashcan. alphabetized Sora's bookcase, organized his desk, dusted the shelved with a Kleenex, and was about to venture under the bed when his friend finally woke.

"Mn… Riku? Why is everything so… sparkly? " the blue eyed teenager mumbled, staring at where his friend was knelt by his bed.

"I got bored of waiting for you to wake up, and your room was a mess, " he admitted, and stood up so he towered over Sora as the shorter teen pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Frig, Rik! Don't go all OCD on my room! " he stared at his now visible floor in disturbance as he scolded the silveret.

"Sorry, although I think you should be paying me for my hard work considering what a hazard zone it was before. We can start with breakfast. " Sora's waffles were delicious. He'd clean the whole house if he got waffles made from scrap with berries and whipped cream and butter and all types of yummy stuff every Saturday morning.

"Fiiine, but listen to this dream I had. You were in it, " Sora jumped out of bed and pulled Riku down the hall into the bathroom so he they could clean themselves up for the day. Sora grabbed his blue toothbrush, and handed Riku the green one. It wasn't rare for Riku to spend weekend nights over, so he had his own tooth brush in the Strife residence. There was also a red and purple toothbrush, but he had never stuck around or bothered to ask which was Roxas's and which was Cloud's.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret asking this, but what was it about?" Riku stole the toothpaste from his best friend and squeezed it onto his own toothbrush.

"Well, it was really weird. I was in this castle place, and I had this weird clothing and this giant key, " he started, talking around his toothbrush.

"You always dress weird, Sora. " The aqua eyed teen replied before putting the tooth cleaning utensil in his mouth.

"Shut up. Anyway, it gets weirder. You were in a princess dress. It looked like Princess Peach's dress except you didn't have the crown. " Riku gave him a funny look as he carefully scrubbed the his pearly whites. "But you were kidnapped by ninjas. And I fought the ninjas and some of those weird creatures Nami sometimes draws in her sketchbook with my giant key in a ballroom. And I tried to run up the stairs to the room where princess-dress-wearing-you was kept in, but the stairs collapsed and I fell into darkness. And then there was a door. And Gaara and Lee were the guardians. You know, from Naruto? And Gaara made me go on a quest. And I turned into a lion cub like the ones in Lion King, but I still had my giant key. There were two other lions there. I think they were Kairi and Roxas, but I don't really remember that clearly. Anyway, so our quest was to find out why the river had dried up, because these vegetarian wolves were going to starve without the water to feed their fruit trees. So I went up stream and there was a dam built by evil platypuses, and it came alive and tried to eat us, " Sora spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush before continuing, " But we killed the demon dam and saved the day, but when I went back to tell the wolves, it turned out that the leader wolf was really a bad guy and drowned the rest of his pack! So we had to fight him too, but at least we found some survivors, and they promised to make their pack better than before. And then Gaara came to get me because my quest was complete, and I had to leave behind the lion Kairi and Roxas behind. But at least they opened the door to me, which turned out to lead to some snowy mountains. And there was a cabin, and when I went in, you were waiting there for me, so I guess you rescued yourself. Axel and Roxas were there too. Roxas wasn't a lion anymore, but he had a giant key like me, and Axel had a cat tail except it was made out of fire. And Germany, Italy, and Japan from Hetalia: Axis Powers were there too. They were playing a board game. I sat by you next to the fire, and we roasted marshmallows until Xion burst in claiming that she was angry I didn't have anything to do with her in my adventure, but then there was a knock at the door, so she stopped yelling. And when I answered it; it was a yeti, Riku! At first I thought he was going to attack us, but then he turned out to be a traveling salesman, and wanted to sell us maple syrup and action figures. Then I woke up. The end. "

Riku had finished brushing his teeth, and placed the green toothbrush back in the toothbrush holder before turning to his best friend. He just stared at him in silence a few moments before saying,

"Well, Sora, I would say I'm disturbed, but honestly I think the idea of you having a normal dream is much more frightening than the idea of you dreaming of me in Princess Peach's dress, " he scoffed, and Sora giggled uncontrollably before they both washed their faces and headed downstairs so Sora could slave away at making delicious waffles. The smell seemed to have awoken the beast that was Roxas in the morning, since the tired looking blonde stumbled into the kitchen around 10:40.

"Morning, Roxas! Waffles? " Sora asked his brother, and offered a tempting plate of morning joy. The younger twin grabbed the plate and sunk into the chair across from Sora, who was sitting next to Riku. After inspecting the contents on the table, he selected butter, strawberries, and sugar to decorate his breakfast with.

"You look like you're about to die on your breakfast, Roxas. What in the world are you doing up before noon on a Saturday?" Riku joked, watching the small blonde slowly eat the fresh, homemade waffles Sora had so lovingly prepared.

"Didn't want to miss fresh waffles… I'm going back to sleep when I'm done. Wake me up if I'm still asleep at 1:00 P.M., Sora, " Roxas explained.

"Okay~!" the brunet twin agreed. Once Roxas was done eating and crawled back to the sanctuary of his bed, Riku insisted Sora let him clean up since he had made breakfast. Once everything was put away and the dishes were in the sink, the two trudged up stairs to play videogames until a bit before noon when Cloud woke up and announced he was going to go to the amusement park with some friends.

"Really? Who are you going with?" Sora asked, pausing Halo and looking at his brother like the curious, innocent puppy he probably was in his last life.

"Leon. Tifa. Others. The usual, " the eldest Strife brother ran a hand through his hair, which was wet from his morning shower, and walked out of the room before the two younger teens could question him further.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of hanging out with friends… weren't we going to hang out with Kairi today?" Sora pondered; turning his attention towards his best friend. Riku shrugged, and tossed the defenseless Xbox controller onto the couch cushions beside him.

"I'm pretty sure you told her to call us, and that we'd kidnap her if she didn't, " he answered and checked his watch. "It's already 1:16. We can call her, but we should go to my house so I can change into some clean clothes first. I am not wearing the same pair of clothing two days in a row. " He gave Sora a stern look incase the younger teenager tried convincing him to skip the trip to his house in favor of heading straight to hanging out with their friend. Sora tried to level his stare with one of his own, but he failed within moments.

"Fiiiiine, but let's huuuurrry! The weekend is only so long, Riku! " the brunet agreed, and threw himself off the couch to turn off the Xbox. "I'll change my clothes real quick, you do whatever you need to do and wait for me outside, " he ordered. Riku nodded in agreement and grabbed his backpack from Sora's room before his friend closed the door to change. He glanced at Roxas' room, and suddenly remembered the blonde telling them to wake him up around 1:00. They must have forgotten while playing videogames, and told himself he was lucky to remember before he left. The silver haired teenager walked up to his door, and knocked loudly. There was some quiet grumbling followed by silence. Riku knocked again and didn't stop until he heard muffled cursing and the soft sound of rustling and footsteps. A ruffled looking Roxas answered the door with an agitated scowl on his face.

"What?!" the blonde Strife twin demanded, and attempted to set Riku on fire with his mind for daring to wake him up.

"It's… " he glanced down at his watch, "1:17. "

"1:17... 1:17... OH SHIT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier, you asshat?!" Roxas snapped. Riku decided to buy Roxas an alarm clock (their mom woke them up in the mornings), because he never, ever wanted to face the blonde's morning rage ever again.

"Sorry, we forgot. Why's it so important we needed to wake you up early anyway? " he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I just have somewhere to be at 2:00, and I can't be late, okay?" Roxas growled. He started shuffling around his room for fresh clothing, but the younger teen left his door open, so Riku figured continuing the conversation was approved.

"Hmm… You got a date?" The silveret teased, and smirked at the blonde's back.

"No, it's something else, " Roxas answered casually, pulling a black and white checkered long sleeve shit and a back t-shirt from his dresser. He shoved the drawer closed and opened the one beneath it.

"What then?" Riku continued to question. Roxas sighed and threw the shirts onto his bed along with a pair of black jeans. He hesitated momentarily, probably to think, before answering,

"Okay, so it might be a date. " He could have been lying to cover up the truth, but he could have decided it would be easier to be truthful than make up a lie.

"Really? Is she cute?" the older teen asked, having decided to go along with the second idea.

"Yeah… Gorgeous, " Roxas smiled to himself a bit, and pulled out a pair of boxers and socks. The blond shut all of his drawers, gathered up his clothing in his arms, and turned back to Riku, thus revealing his smile.

"What's gorgeous?" a voice spoke up, accompanying the sound of a door closing. Riku turned around, and Roxas peered out of his room to see Sora standing in a pair of worn, knee length loose jean shorts, a red t-shirt with a devil puppy on it, and a pair of brown sandals. His usual silver crown necklace hung around his neck and glinted proudly in the light.

"Roxy's got a date, " Riku smirked smugly, "and apparently she's hot enough for him to actual smile, yes, smile, an amazing feat for our dear, angsty friend Roxas, when he thought of her. "

"I did not!" Roxas protested, and his expression changed to a deep frown immediately.

"What? Roxaaaas! What didn't you tell me?" Sora complained and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. He suddenly brightened up, and look of pure terror crossed Roxas' face as a mischievous glint entered the brunet teen's eyes. "Have we met her?" he asked with a grin.

"Maybe. I gotta take a shower and leave so I'm not late, " Roxas pushed past them and headed into the upstairs bathroom.

"Okay~ Cloud may have used all the hot water though!" Sora called after him.

"That fucking bitch better not have… " They heard the blond grumble as he threw his clean clothing on the floor before shutting the door behind him. The boys shared an amused look before heading downstairs. Riku quickly put his sneakers one and allowed Sora to rush him out the door.

"Race you there!" Sora yelled and got a head start towards Riku's house, which was luckily only about a seven minute walk away. Riku groaned but gave chase, his longer and more toned legs allowing him to easily catch up with his best friend. Sora shouted something as he was overtaken and Riku went speeding for his house. He glanced back to see Sora pushing to catch up with his face twisted with determination. The older teenager laughed and picked up the pace, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

Riku, of course, would win despite Sora's efforts and they would both practically collapse on his porch after the tiring run. They sat on the steps for a few minutes, almost panting, until Riku finally got up from his seat on the top step.

"Come on, " he breathed and offered his hand to Sora.

"Nooooo… I'll stay out here and rest if you're just going to change, " the brunet replied and shut his eyes.

"Sor, you know it'll be awkward to be lying outside on my porch steps by yourself once I go inside, but you'll feel too embarrassed to come inside because you know I'll say something smug if you do. And it'll sound weird to say you're out napping on our steps if my dad asks me where I'm going, " Riku snorted.

"Bleh. You know me so well. Curses to being friends for so long… Fine, I'm coming, " the younger teen sighed and pulled himself up off the steps. Riku smirked in triumph, and opened the door to his house. Both sighed in union as the cool air conditioned air washed over them, and headed inside.

"Alright, I'll go check in with my dad and then change as quickly as I can, " Riku told him, and went to head towards his room when a voice interrupted him.

"Hello, Riku. " He snapped his attention towards one of the chairs in the living room where Zexion was lounging comfortably with a heavy book.

"Zexion, what're you doing here?" the silveret asked his older cousin. Zexion gave Sora a small nod when the brunet waved to him, and then turned his attention back to Riku.

"Your father invited mine for lunch. We've been here since around noon, " the slate haired teen answered and tried to return to his book.

"Wait, when you say 'mine', do you mean just Uncle Xemnas or Saix too?" he asked, and glanced towards the dinning room where he could hear voices conversing.

"Both father and Saix are here. Lexaeus couldn't come though. He has an important college paper that needs working on, " Zexion curtly replied and turned his gaze back towards his book. Zexion was directly related to his uncle, Xemnas, from the man's previous marriage with a woman, but she died when Zexion was very young, and Xemnas married Saix years later when Zexion was 10. Saix, who must have secretly been a kind hearted person in Riku's mind, had adopted Lexaeus before he had met Xemnas. The college student stuck out from the rest of their family with his wavy brown hair and heavy frame, so no one really needed to be told he was adopted anyway.

"Alright, thanks. " Riku headed across the living room, and knocked on the door to the dinning room. When his father's voice called out in approval, he opened the door to reveal Sephiroth sitting with Xemnas and Saix at the dinning table. They had glasses of wine, but he guessed the dirty dishes from lunch must have already been taken care of, because nothing else was on the sleek cheery wood table.

"Ah, Riku. It's most pleasant to see my favorite nephew, " Xemnas smiled at him, and took a sip of his wine. Saix nodded to the teenager, and glanced at his husband before turning back to Sephiroth.

"Uncle Xemnas and Uncle Saix. It's wonderful to see you as well, " Riku returned the smile. Honestly, he wasn't very close to his uncles, but it was required by some unwritten law of families that he had to be pleasant to them. He didn't get along well with his cousins Zexion and Lexaeus either , although their fights were much more quiet then his fights with his older brothers Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz. Lexaeus didn't really bother him, but he never really talked and Riku had a feeling he didn't like him. Zexion and he could go for hours having a battle of distasteful glances and hidden insults in their conversations. Despite his father being strict and sometimes far off, he cared deeply for his children and got along with them to some degree. His older brothers told him that Sephiroth was closer to them before their mother died when Riku was a baby, but he didn't mind his father as he was. Hmm… Wives dying when their children were young seemed to run in Sephiroth's and Xemnas's bloodline…

"Riku, weren't you going to be with Sora today?" Sephiroth spoke up, fixing his youngest son with a cool stare..

"Yes. He's currently in the living room with Zexion. I was just going to change my clothing before we went to hang out with Kairi, " he answered. His father gave him an approving nod, and Riku backed out of the room before he had to deal with any more required family small talk. He almost snickered when he caught site of Sora trying to make conversation with Zexion.

"Sooo… We met this guy at the boardwalk who said he knew you, " the brunet was saying.

"Is that so? Might I inquire on what his name was?" Zexion asked, although he only seemed half interested as he didn't even look up from his book.

"Oh! I think his name was Demyx! His name was Demyx, right, Riku?" Sora flashed him a bright, naturally happy grin.

"I think so, " the silveret replied. He was pretty sure the guy's name had been Demyx, as it was hard to forget someone who could make Zexion talk enough to know personal information (unless he was really a stalker), and made the emo looking teen look up from his book at the mention of his name.

"And what exactly did Demyx say about me?" he asked and bookmarked his page to give Sora his full attention.

"Nothing much! He just mentioned that he knew you were Riku's cousin and then ran away when Riku started accusing him of stuff like being a stalker and god, " the blue eyed teenager cheerfully informed Zexion.

"Wait, don't tell me you're actually friends with this guy, Zexion, " Riku snorted, and his cousin shot him a glare.

"No. He's simply an acquaintance of mine who happens to be in a few of the same classes, " he curtly replied. "Were you not going to change clothing and meet with your friend, Riku?" Zexion reminded the younger teenager, and Riku cursed under his breath before shooting up the stairs and into his room. He quickly shed himself of his clothing and threw them into the hamper before spraying on some deodorant and searching through his drawers. He put on a pair of loose blue jeans held up by a studded belt, a fitting shirt decorated with an artistic pattern of black, white, and yellow squares, and put his sneakers back on before hurrying back down the stairs.

"See ya, Sexion. C'mon, Sora, " Riku called over his shoulder at he headed out the door. Zexion groaned at the nickname, and he was pretty sure he heard him curse Xemnas too, while Sora cheered and followed him out. "Call Kairi and make sure she's free before we walk all the way to her house, Sor, " Riku told him.

"Okie dokie!" The brunet took out his phone and went right to speed dial two, since Riku was speed dial one. "Hey, Kai! You didn't forget? Well, I guess then our plans of your murder have gone completely to waste. Yeah huh. Riku and I are walking there now! Alright, see you soon! Bye!" Sora shut off his phone and grinned at his friend. "She said she's free and ready for hanging out with her two, completely awesome best friends!" he declared.

"Awesome, but I'm not racing you. You've killed my legs enough for one day, thanks. " Riku ruffled his best friend's hair playfully, and Sora stuck his tongue out in response.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Roxas sighed as he pulled his shirt over his damp head. He pulled the black t-shirt on over the checkered long sleeve one, and dried his hair one last time before combing it into the style he liked. He was pretty sure Sora and his friend should have already been gone, but he peaked into his twin's room and the game room before going into his room to get his wallet and cell phone. _

"_Moooom! Mom!" he yelled as he hurried down the stairs. She was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, but looked up to give him her attention. "I'm going out, Mom. I'll be back in a few hours," the blonde told his mother and headed for the door._

"_Alright, hunny. Be home in time for dinner, " she smiled at him and watched him walk out the door. Roxas started in the direction of their usual meeting place at the Castle, and checked his phone for the time. It was already 1:49, and he sighed loudly before hurrying his pace in fear of being late. _

"_Hey, Roxas! " a familiar voice yelled as the sound of a motorcycle filled his ears on the usually quiet street. He turned around to see Axel grinning at him from his ride. _

"_Huh, I knew there was a reason I keep you around!" he joked and accepted the helmet handed to him._

"_Oh, my heart! You've broken it!" his red haired friend declared dramatically, and gripped the place over his heart. _

"_Shut up and drive, Axel, " Roxas snorted after he had the helmet on and his arms around his older friend's torso. _

"_Sure thing, Roxy, " he kicked the motorcycle off, and started going back down the street in the opposite direction that Roxas had been walking. _

"_What the Hell, Axel? Aren't you going the wrong way?" he lifted his head from where he had been laying it against Axel's back to peer behind him. _

"_Weeeell, I might have say, lied, and the meeting is really at 3:30 P.M. " Roxas couldn't see his face, but he could practically hear the smirk in his friend's voice. _

"_Axel, you ass, I woke up at freaking 1:00! " He hit his head against Axel's back and frowned. "Why couldn't you kidnap me after the meeting?" the blonde groaned. _

"_Sorry, Roxy, but Mansex might have ended up going on for a long time, or one of us got a mission, " Axel laughed and pulled into a parking lot. The teenager scanned their surroundings, and a look of reorganization crossed his face. _

"_The clock tower?" Roxas questioned, lifting his head to glance up at the elegantly designed tower. _

"_Sure, why not? We haven't been here in a while. I'll meet you at the top. I'm going to get us some ice cream, " the man responded before stopping the motorcycle, taking off his helmet, fixing his hair, and running off to buy popsicles. Roxas removed his helmet and placed it in its usual spot in the trunk. _

"_Yeah… It's been a while, " he quietly spoke to himself as he walked inside and started to climb up the old stairs. He closed his eyes and envisioned the first time Axel took him to the clock tower. Before promptly tripping and smacking himself for being stupid enough to climb stairs with his eyes closed. _

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_Author's Note: Okay, I lied. :C I didn't get to fit in hanging out with Demyx and Zexion in this chapter, but it'd be crazy long if I did, and I wanted to get this out on Christmas. C: But hopefully next chapter will have them. And their dad might be coming home next chapter too, which is where the plot might finally start revealing itself. Meaning these Roxas-centric bits are the end are going to start getting all dramatic and emoooo… D: _

_Random stuuuuffs! _

_Sora, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Naminé, Olette, Pence, Hayner: 15, sophomores (second year of High School)_

_Riku: 16, sophomore (He was going to be a junior but I'd feel bad for making him all alone) _

_Demyx, Zexion, Seifer: 16-17, juniors ( third year of High School)_

_Kadaj, Cloud, Leon/Squall, Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith(plus any other of Cloudy's friends I might use): 17-18, seniors (fourth and final year of High School) _

_Lexaeus, Yazoo, Loz: 19-22, College students_

_Axel: 22, ???_

_Xemnas and Siax: 30-45, ??? _

_Sephiroth: 30-50, Business Man _

_Dumbledore: NOTHING CUZ HE'S DED. *shot*_


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This could be either bad or good news for those of you who've been reading this so far, and those of you who just started reading this story, but I'm going to rewrite the first and second chapter. Mostly the first chapter. Not much will be changed in the second chapter, as I'll likely just be adding some more detail and fixing some things.

I know I'm really behind my updating schedule at the moment, and rewriting what I have so far is going to make it so it takes even longer to get the third chapter out, but I really think this is for the better. As I really had no idea what I was going to do with the plot for the majority of the first chapter, and I swear every time I look at that old writing I want to kill something… Mostly the parts at the beginning and with Axel.

Anyway, thanks to those of you who read what I have so far, despite it not being my best writing, and I hope you don't mind me taking the time to rewrite this. It's something I'd really like to do.

Once again, thank you for reading. You guys really make my day.


End file.
